I Want a Guy
by ImpossibleCrush
Summary: A series of romantic and cute one shots of couples from the Gallagher Girls. This was inspired by the quotes, "I Want a Guy" that I read and just thought were so adorable. They are just scenes of them spending time together, and creating memories using the quotes. They might seem a little OOC, depending on which quote they're in.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, ever. So I got the inspiration after reading these quotes. THESE ARE NOT MY QUOTES. I did not make these quotes up. I got it from a website called board of wisdom, I just edited them a little bit to make it work better. All characters belong to Ally Carter. I was using the characters of Zach and Cammie, but if you think it's better to use all of them, let me know. It would be helpful to list which quote for who also. The chapters might be out of order, since some of them I like writing about more than others.**

* * *

I WANT A GUY. . . .

who would move the hair away from my eyes and then kiss me.

hold my hand in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous.

someone who would think I was beautiful if I dressed so trashy it was classy.

someone who would sing to me at random moments.

who would let me sleep on his chest.

who knows the right things to say and do at the right times.

I want someone who would call me 3 times a day if he went away.

he would apologize for calling too much and no matter how many times I tell him its okay, he still does it and I don't get sick of it.

someone who would let me gossip to him and would just smile and agree with everything I said.

he would throw stuffed animals at me when I acted dumb and then dog pile on me and kiss me a million times.

we would bet kisses on who could beat who on a PlayStation game that's a million years old.

and someone who would make fun of me, just to make me laugh.

he would surprise me with 25 cent rings.

and we would have contest of how far we could spit our gum.

he would take me to the park and put his hands around my waist and give me big bear hugs all the time.

someone who would kiss my neck just to have a reason to tell me how much he likes my new perfume.

and at night we would dance in our pajamas.

and we'd always take pictures in photo booths.

he would never turn down a trip to the boardwalk, and we'd play tag on the beach.

he would tell all his friends about me and smile when he did it.

we would sit on the floor and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

and we'd make out in the pouring rain.

he would tell me when he didn't think something looked good and I wouldn't mind.

he would TRY to teach me how to play the guitar but we'd just end up laughing at each other.

he would run his fingers through my hair even if it was dirty.

he would share lollipops with me and get along with all of my friends.

he would never be afraid to say "I love you" in front of his friends.

and we would argue about silly things with me then make up.

I want a boy who would take me to target to just make fun of some of the stuff there.

we would kiss at midnight on new years.

and make funny faces at each other when we're on the phone.

I want a boy who would count stars with me.

and be friends with my family.

I want someone who would stay home with me on a Friday night just to help me make a dinner.

and watch movies together under the same blanket.

and squirt water guns at each other in the house.

someone who would tell me I'm beautiful but not too often ..

someone who would look me in the eye and tell me something serious that was also funny and make me promise not to laugh.

someone who would make me laugh like no one else could.

someone who would hold me closer than normal when I'm sick, and would play with my hair.

we would buy tons of disposable cameras and take lots of pictures.

but mostly.. I want someone who would be my best friend and would never lie to me or break my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

__**A/N: Like I said, I went out of order. I usually write at night, and this idea just popped in when I was listening to music. I just love Zammie so much. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_I want someone who would hold me closer than normal when I'm sick, and would play with my hair._**

Cammie lounged on her couch, watching old reruns of that 70's show. She had on no makeup, and was still in her pajamas. She was wearing an oversized shirt of Zach's that she "borrowed", and her penguin shorts. Next to her was some warm hot chocolate, and she was covered in blankets.

She has been staying at home for two days now, after getting ill from Jonas. She dealt with his coughing, sneezing, and nose blowing for a whole week. They were good friends so she didn't want to get moved away from him, since she barely knew any of the other kids in her math class. She kept trying to convince him to go to the nurse, or even home, but he resisted, insisting on studying for the math final coming up. She finally had enough when he sneezed all over her arm, and math notebook. She had screamed a blood curdling scream, embarrassing the both of them. She tried apologizing to Jonas, but he was trying to apologize to her. Afterwards, she went directly to the nurse's office, who sent her home since she had started getting a temperature.

Now Cammie laughed (as much as someone could when their nose was congested with mucus), as Fez (her favorite) was singing in the shower. Cammie felt her phone vibrate, making her jump.

_ 1 new message from Zach (the sexy one)_

"How is my sick baby doing now?"

Cammie raised her eyebrows at the screen. she texted back, "I'm doing okay, but did you just call me your sick baby?"

"Umm...no." Zach replied. Cammie just smiled to herself at Zach's attempt to sound smooth.

"You should really be paying attention."

"I can't when all I'm worrying about is my girlfriend." Cammie blushed, even though she and Zach have been dating for over a year, her heart always jumped when he called her his girlfriend. She didn't have time to text him back before receiving his next message.

"Oh shoot, I gtg Mr. Solomon is headed this way! Talk to you later my sick baby!" Cammie chuckled before returning to watch T.V. and coughing some more.

* * *

Cammie just got through another season of that 70s show, and cup of hot chocolate, before hearing the doorbell ring. She groaned, while slowly removing the blankets off of herself and slipped on her slippers. She started dragging herself to the door when she heard the doorbell being rung five more times.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she shouted stuffily.

She opened the door to find Zach. He was holding a giant teddy bear and her favorite candy, M&M's. The candy that Zach bought for Cammie on their very first date, when they went to the movies together. He grinned from ear to ear just like Cammie did when she saw him. She had to hold back the urge to run and wrap her arms around him. He walked in and was about to hug her when she grabbed his shoulders and held him away.

"Stay away Zach, I don't want to get you sick," Cammie said cautiously.

"But I missed you so much," he whined, and started pouting.

"I missed you too but I will not get you sick." "Fine," he mumbled.

Cammie grabbed the gifts and his hand, making sure not to get any closer.

"I'm really glad you came Zach," Cammie looked at him, and anyone could tell see that her eyes were so filled with love.

"I'm really glad I came Cammie," he looked back at her, with the same exact look that she had given him.

Cammie took him to the living room with her. She made sure to sit on the opposite end of the couch, and smirked at Zach. He eyed her with a frown.

"Why do you keep tormenting me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, trying to pout with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I love you," Cammie countered, making sure not to look at him.

"But I brought you gifts..." he said back, hoping Cammie would give in.

"And I love them very much," she said this while popping an M&M into her mouth.

"I'm going to go get some water," was Zach's reply.

He glared at Cammie. She thought he had given up, so she just stared at the T.V. screen, while hugging her new bear and eating M&M's. Zach walked behind the couch and snuck up behind Cammie. He jumped on the couch, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Cammie screamed while tugging at Zach's arms.

"Get off Zach I'm contaminating you!" Cammie said, clearly trying to get as far away as she could in Zachs arms.

"I don't care," he muttered stubbornly while pulling her closer. "Zach both of our parents are gonna kill us!" Cammie said, while still trying to get Zach's arms off.

"At least we'll die together!" Zach said, smiling cheerfully.

"Zach!" Cammie said, scared for him. Her hands were just slowly grabbing at his arms now, almost subconsciously.

"Please Cammie..." Zach said this while grabbing a strand if Cammie's hair and twirling it around his finger.

Cammie finally gave in, and leaned against Zach. He pecked her on the cheek, not wanting to push it. They continued to share the M&M's and watch T.V. together. He twirled strands of her strawberry smelling hair in his hands. Cammie was happily pretending to pay attention to what was going on. Soon enough, they gave up watching T.V., and turned it off. Cammie and Zach just started talking. They never got sick of it, and they would do it for hours, it was what made them so close. It made them forget about the world, they just had each other, and that was the best part about it.

* * *

The next morning Cammie and Zach sat on the couch and watched Tom and Jerry for old times sake. Together they coughed, hacked, sneezed, and blew their noses. Cammie could feel her snot coming before she asked, "Zach, could you please hand me the tissue box."

"Umm we sort of ran out," Zach replied nervously.

All Cammie could do was sneeze in response.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. :) This time i tried doing one with Bex and Grant. It started as a Zammie, but I changed it because Bex and Grant are usually portrayed as tough. I tried to do that, but made Bex and Grant kind of soft since that's how people can become when they're in love. And they are definitely in love. I really wish they're in the books more. Oh, and I typed this first on my ipod so sorry for any mistakes! :(**

* * *

_I want a guy who would hold my hand in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous._

It was a foggy day out in Roseville. Bex and Grant were sitting on Grant's couch trying to decide what to do. The T.V. was on but they both didn't notice. They were both calming down from cracking up at Grant's failed(in a way) attempt at asking Bex on a date for the first time.

* * *

Grant had ranted to Cammie and Zach for weeks during study hall before working up the nerve to ask her on a date. Cammie and Zach just smiled at each other, and decided to mess with Grant a little.

"Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you like her?" Zach asked, with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Grant blushed, "Um... I think a 10," he stuttered out.

"Oh that's not good," Cammie said, shaking her head.

"What? Is that too much? Should it be like an eight? Or maybe a nine point fi-" Grant rambled until Cammie cut him off.

"You were suppose to say 11," Cammie said, looking disappointed.

"I didn't know that was a choice! Ask me something else!" Grant begged, looking down in shame.

Cammie and Zach both bursted out laughing before smiling at each other. Grant looked up to see them making out.

"Excuse me? I thought this was help Grant win the girl of his dreams time?" Cammie tried pulling away before Zach grabbed her head and forced her to kiss him again. Cammie pushed Zach off and attempted to glared at him before smiling.

"Grant," Zach said grinning widely, "Bex obviously likes you, she's put up with your lame jokes, and even sometimes laughs at them."

Grant blushed deeply at this, and Grant rarely blushes.

"You have to play it cool, but still be sweet, Bex doesn't like people who go all out," Cammie stated, staring at Grant so he understood.

The next day, Grant walked in to see Bex sitting at her desk quickly doing last night's homework before class started. He made his way over, _be cool Grant, but be sweet_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over his own two feet. Grant, being the Greek god that he is, caused a huge commotion knocking over a couple chairs in the progress. Bex jumped and ran over to him.

"Grant! Oh my gosh are you okay? How'd you fall?" Bex asked, stifling a laugh and reaching a hand out to help him.

Grant rolled over and managed to groan out, "Am I dead? Because I think I just met an angel."

Bex utterly surprised, grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Why Grant, are you flirting with me?" Bex asked smirking at him. _Why does everyone keep smirking at me? _Grant thought.

Out loud Grant replied, "well yes, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me this Friday night..." He trailed off looking at Bex. She stared with her eyebrows raised. "But it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be," Grant added quickly, "but I mean it might be better if it was one because I like you a lot-" Grant stopped talking as Bex took a step closer and hugged him. This surprised him since Bex was not often affectionate.

"Yes Grant, I will go on a date with you." Bex said smiling.

Grant grinned, "Sweet."

The date had been amazing for both of them. Other than Grant spilling on himself, Bex almost choking on her drink from laughing at Grant telling her a story about him getting a crayon stuck in his ear and finding it a few years later, and both of them stuttering a couple of times.

* * *

They had got to the point where both of their sides hurt, and they could barely breathe. Grant was holding Bex as she smile up at him.

"Mmm your hair smells so good..." Grant murmured into Bex's hair. Bex elbowed him and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Grant what should we do today?"

"Sit here, with you in my arms...smelling your hair..." Grant replied breathing in another whiff of Bex's sweet smell. All Bex could do was start laughing as she playfully struggled to get out of Grant's arms, but he just held on tighter.

When she stopped struggling, they just sat staring at eachother with goofy grins on their faces. Grant's stomach started rumbling and it just made Bex burst out laughing again.

"Let's go get something to eat Grantypoo."

Grant just stared at her blankly, his lip starting to jut out, forming a pout.

"I mean Grant, my Greek God," Bex said lightly punching Grant in the arm. This was a nickname Bex was forced to call Grant after losing a bet with him.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Roseville mall.

"So what do you want to eat my British Bombshell?"

"I chose yesterday so its your turn. Grant knew there was no choice in arguing against her considering how stubborn she was. So he decided.

Chinese.

They arrived at the only Chinese place in Roseville. As usual the line was long since this was one of the freshest restaurants there. Grant didn't mind waiting as long as he was with Bex, even though his stomach was thinking otherwise. Bex dropped her bag, so Grant bent down to pick it up for her. He looked up at Bex to see her fuming.

"Bex is everything okay?" Grant asked, concerned for the safety of whomever she was mad at.

"No," was her short response.

"Whats wrong, baby?"

"All these girls are whispering about you and staring at you!" replied, accidentally snapping at him in anger.

"Bex, Are you sure? They're probably not even looking at us."

That's what Grant said before he looked around and saw all the girls with their eyes trained on him. They giggled before whispering to each other. Bex rolled her eyes as they goggled at him, and Grant being oblivious to all the girls that always wanted him. Bex replied with a sigh in defeat, turning around and glaring at the front of the line. She could never win against all those girls. Grant was always confused when she was mad, he had always loved her and no one else. She could never seem to understand that though.

"Bex you know I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I would do anything to make you happy, since I am your Grantypoo and all," Grant said, smiling broadly.

"Apparently they don't know that," she replied, starting to tear up at how dumb she was for sometimes thinking he didn't otherwise, and from how sweet Grant was.

Bex acts like she is always tough, and never let anyone see how she really felt. Somehow, Grant had snuck through and surprised her all together. He was one of the first ones who really saw Bex for who she was.

"Fine will this make you feel better?" Grant said, surprised at Bex. She hardly ever got emotional with anyone.

He felt honored for her to be affected this much, didn't she know he would never leave her? Bex looked up with her eyebrow raised before Grant grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently before waving to all the girls with his hand mended with Bex's. All the girls eyes widened before they blushed brightly and continued to whisper. Bex blushed a deep red and hugged Grant who leaned down and smelled her hair again.

"Man, Bex you've got to tell me what shampoo you use!" Bex lightly punched Grant, before he picked her up and twirled her around. Bex could only laugh in delight, completely forgetting about everyone else. Whenever they were together, it was never anyone else but them.

* * *

**Grant and Bex are so cute I can't even take it. :) I'm working on another story now, it's a lot more dramatic and sad than this one. I'll post it soon. I hope. Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
